


Never An Agreeable Girl

by bluester



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), F/F, Minor Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Sera Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluester/pseuds/bluester
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts celebrating Sera!Day 1 - Red Jenny | COMPLETE





	Never An Agreeable Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sera Appreciation Week! Thought I'd do something different for this prompt :)

_ (Pages from Sera’s journal) _

\- Saw Inqy for the first time since. Not glowy anymore.

\- Looked sad. Smiled sad.

\- Lots of bandages. Lots of blood.

\- Not right. Does everything for everyone, gets hurt.

_ (A detailed drawing of Inquisitor Trevelyan. The left arm has been smudged. This page also seems to be tear stained.) _

\- Will do pranks with him. _ (scratched out) _ Did pranks! He laughed, and then he cried.

\- Not all right. Wait and help.

\- Widdle will help. Knew she would.

_ (Many sketches cover this page. There are several different mechanical arms.) _

\- Show him. Later. 

\- Big day. Lots of nobles mad.

\- Trevelyan to Inqy and back again.

\- No more Inquisition

\- No more Inquisitor

_ (A drawing of Inquisitor Trevelyan, facing a crowd of shadows. A heavy tome is in his hand.) _

\- Few Jennies in the Marches. Maybe?_ (scratched out) _ Still wants to be a Jenny.

\- Friends are friends!

\- Showed him the arms.

\- Laughed until he cried.

\- Best night. 

_ (A drawing of Sera and Trevelyan, both laughing. An arrow pointing to Trevelyan says “New Jenny.” Another pointing to Sera says “Best Time.”) _

* * *

_ (An unfinished letter to Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan, from Sera. The page is crumpled.) _

**Inquisitor!** _(scratched out)_

\- Got to get a new name. Not right to be called something you’re not anymore.

\- Makes him hurt.

**Trevelyan!**

\- Better.

\- Less hurty.

**You remember our conversation on the roof, yeah? And in the gardens? Gave it some more thought. A lot more thought. **

\- Bleh. Boring.

\- Make the new cookie recipes with him. _ (scratched out) _ Made cookies. Laughter agan. _ (partially erased) _ Finally.

\- Less hurt, now.

**Wild what you did in the Palace. Though Cassandra’d explode when you dropped the book. **

_ (A sketch of Trevelyan flipping off several nobles.) _

\- Used the Inquisitor voice again

\- Scary

**Don’t worry about the arm, yeah?**

\- Tell him about Widdle’s ideas. Proper smart, she’ll sort it. 

_ (A sketch of Trevelyan and Sera, hidden by shadows in an alleyway. In place of Trevelyan’s arm, there is a crossbow. It seems to have been redrawn many times.) _

**Lots of places where the little people need help.**

\- Figure out where he wants to go. Or stay.

\- No Red Jenny in Ostwick

**There’s always a place for you with my friends, got it?**

\- He’ll join. Right? _ (scratched out) _He said yes.

**Your friend,**

**Sera**


End file.
